RatPac-Dune Entertainment
RatPac Entertainment is an American motion picture production and financing company owned by producer-director Brett Ratner and Access Entertainment. RatPac was founded by Ratner and billionaire James Packer. RatPac is a partner in RatPac-Dune Entertainment with Dune Entertainment. History RatPac Entertainment was formed in 2012 by Brett Ratner and billionaire James Packer. RatPac-Dune Entertainment LLC was formed in September 2013 by RatPac and Dune with a four-year, 75 motion picture co-financing arrangement with Warner Bros.. In December 2013, RatPac signed a deal starting as of January 1, 2014 to finance films as part of a production deal between Plan B Entertainment and New Regency. In April 2017, RatPac became a subsidiary of Access Entertainment with its purchase of James Packer's ownership share. In April 2018, Warner Bros. announced that they cutting ties with the company after Brett Ratner's sexual harassment allegations with Rampage as the last film that his company financed with Warner Bros. Television series * Rush Hour (2016) (with Warner Bros. Television) Dune Entertainment Dune Entertainment was led by Steven Mnuchin and had been co-financing Fox films since 2006. The company is the result of a 2013 joint venture between RatPac Entertainment and Dune Entertainment, following a collapse in negotiations between Dune and 20th Century Fox – which led the company to close a deal with Warner Bros. instead, replacing Legendary Pictures as Warner's key co-financing partner. Dune films Produced with 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures and Fox 2000 Pictures as Dune Entertainment, Dune Entertainment LLC or Dune Entertainment III LLC. * The Hills Have Eyes (2006) (with Fox Searchlight Picture) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) (co-production with Marvel Entertainment and The Donners' Company) * The Sentinel (2006) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (co-production with Davis Entertainment Company and Ingenious Film Partners) * The Devil Wears Prada (2006) * John Tucker Must Die (2006) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Tall Trees) * Borat (2006) * Eragon (2006) * Night at the Museum (2006) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) * Pathfinder (2007) * The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) (co-production with Marvel Studios, Constantin Film and 1492 Pictures) * 28 Weeks Later (2007) (with Fox Atomic) * The Darjeeling Limited (2007) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising (2007) (co-production with Walden Media) * Hitman (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Company) * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) (co-production with John Davis and Brandywine) * Choke (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * 27 Dresses (2008) (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Jumper (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Street Kings (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and 3 Arts Entertainment) * What Happens in Vegas (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, 21 Laps and Mosaic Media Group) * Marcus Troy and the Race Against Time (2008) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, American Zoetrope and Gladusaurus Productions) * Meet Dave (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, Friendly Films, Deep River Productions and Walks Into a Bar Productions) * The Happening (2008) (co-production with UTV Motion Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) * The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) * Babylon A.D. (2008) * The Secret Life of Bees (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and The Donners' Company) * Max Payne (2008) * Australia (2008) * The Rocker (2008) (co-production with Fox Atomic and 21 Laps) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) * Marley & Me (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Sunswept Entertainment) * Bride Wars (2009) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, New Regency, Birdie and Riche Ludwig) * Dragonball Evolution (2009) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) (co-production with Marvel Entertainment, The Donners' Company and Seed) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Josephson Entertainment) * Post Grad (2009) (co-production with Fox Atomic and Montecito Picture Company) * I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009) (co-production with Fox Atomic and 1492 Pictures) * All About Steve (2009) (co-production with Radar Pictures and Fortis Films) * Whip It (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Flower Films) * Jennifer's Body (2009) (co-production with Fox Atomic) * Amelia (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Crazy Heart (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush and Regency Enterprises) * Avatar (2009) (co-production with Lightstorm Entertainment) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, Bagdasarian Company and Tall Trees) * Tooth Fairy (2010) (co-production with Walden Media, Blumhouse and Mayhem Pictures) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) (co-production with 1492 Pictures and Sunswept Entertainment) * Our Family Wedding (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) (co-production with Color Force) * Date Night (2010) (co-production with 21 Laps) * Just Wright (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Marmaduke (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Davis Entertainment Company) * Cyrus (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Scott Free) * The A-Team (2010) (co-production with Scott Free, Top Cow Productions and Stephen J. Cannell) * Knight and Day (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Pink Machine) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) (co-production with Walden Media) * Predators (2010) (co-production with Troublemaker Studios and Davis Entertainment) * Vampires Suck (2010) * Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010) * Love & Other Drugs (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, New Regency, Stuber Pictures and Bedford Falls Productions) * Machete (2010) (co-production with Troublemaker Studios) * 127 Hours (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Everest Entertainment) * Black Swan (2010) (co-production with Cross Creek Pictures and Phoenix Pictures) * Unstoppable (2010) (co-production with Scott Free Productions) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) (co-production with Walden Media) * Gulliver's Travels (2010) (co-production with Davis Entertainment Company) * Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) (co-production with Color Force) * Water for Elephants (2011) * X-Men: First Class (2011) (Co-production with Marvel Entertainment, Bad Hat Harry and Donners' Company) * Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) (co-production with Davis Entertainment Company) * Monte Carlo (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and DiNovi Pictures) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) (co-production with Chernin Entertainment) * The Big Year (2011) (co-production with Red Hour Films, Sunswept Entertainment, and Deuce Three) * The Sitter (2011) (co-production with Michael De Luca) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Company) * In Time (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Strike Entertainment) * We Bought a Zoo (2011) (co-production with Vinyl Films and LBI Entertainment) * Marcus Troy: Lost in Paradise (2011) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Gladusaurus Productions) * Chronicle (2012) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * This Means War (2012) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) * Prometheus (2012) (co-production with Scott Free) * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) * The Watch (2012) (co-production with 21 Laps) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) (co-production with Color Force) * Chasing Mavericks (2012) (co-production with Walden Media and Deuce Three) * Life of Pi (2012) * Parental Guidance (2012) (co-production with Walden Media, Chernin Entertainment and Face Productions, LLC.) RatPac-Dune Entertainment RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC is a film financing company which is a joint venture of RatPac Entertainment and Dune Entertainment. RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC was formed in September 2013 by RatPac and Dune with a multi-year 75 pictures motion picture co-financing arrangement with Warner Bros.. On November 26, 2013, RatPac-Dune finalized a $300 million credit facility with a group of banks, led by Bank of America Merrill Lynch, that has an option to be extended to $400 million. In April 2018, Warner Bros. announced that they will not renew its contract with RatPac-Dune Entertainment after Brett Ratner's sexual harassment allegations. In November 2018, their minority ownership in a library of 76 Warner Bros. films was put up for sale as a fund backing the library is being cashed out for the investors. Vine Alternative Investments made the high bid for the library. In January 2019, Warner Bros. exercised its rights to match the bid for the library. The cost was estimated at nearly $300 million. RatPac-Dune films The 75-picture deal is passive covering all movies outside of other production financing deals including those with Village Roadshow Pictures, Gulfstream and Alcon Entertainment and all Harry Potter films. The deal is passive both financial and creatively as RatPac-Dune will not select which films to finance nor have any creative say over the films. ;Financed with Warner Bros. * Gravity (2013) (co-production with Heyday Films (uncredited) * Grudge Match (2013) (co-production with Gerber Pictures) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * 300: Rise of an Empire (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Godzilla (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) * Blended (2014) (co-production with Happy Madison Productions and Flower Films) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jersey Boys (2014) (co-production with GK Films) * Tammy (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * If I Stay (2014) (with New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * This Is Where I Leave You (2014) * Annabelle (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Inherent Vice (2014) * Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Focus (2015) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and Di Novi Pictures) * Run All Night (2015) * Get Hard (2015) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * The Water Diviner (2015) * Hot Pursuit (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Entourage (2015) (co-production with HBO) * Max (2015) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Magic Mike XXL (2015) * The Gallows (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Blumhouse Productions) * Vacation (2015) (with New Line Cinema) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) * We Are Your Friends (2015) * Black Mass (2015) (with Cross Creek Pictures) * The Intern (2015) * Pan (2015) * Our Brand Is Crisis (2015) * The 33 (2015) * Creed (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * Point Break (2015) * How to Be Single (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Midnight Special (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Cruel and Unusual Films and Atlas Entertainment) * Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and CubeVision) * Keanu (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Monkeypaw Productions and Principato-Young Entertainment * Me Before You (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Central Intelligence (2016) (with New Line Cinema and Universal Pictures) (co-production with Bluegrass Films) * The Nice Guys (2016) (with Silver Pictures) * The Conjuring 2 (2016) (with New Line Cinema) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Jerry Weintraub Productions, and Dark Horse Entertainment) * Lights Out (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Atomic Monster Productions and Grey Matter Productions) * Suicide Squad (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment and Atlas Entertainment) * War Dogs (2016) (co-production with Green Hat Films and The Mark Gordon Company) * Sully (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, FilmNation Entertainment, Flashlight Films & Malpaso Productions) * Storks (2016) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Stoller Global Productions) * The Accountant (2016) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) (co-production with Heyday Films and Weed Road Pictures) * Live by Night (2016) * Collateral Beauty (2016) (co-production with New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures, Overbrook Entertainment, Anonymous Content, PalmStar Media and Likely Story) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group, DC Entertainment, and Vertigo Entertainment) * Kong: Skull Island (2017) (co-production with Legendary Pictures and Tencent Pictures) * Going in Style (2017) (co-production with New Line Cinema and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Fist Fight (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * CHiPs (2017) (co-production with Panay films and Primate Pictures) * Unforgettable (2017) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Everything, Everything (co-production with Alloy Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Wonder Woman (2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) * The House (2017) (co-production with New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures, Gary Sanchez Productions and Good Universe) * Dunkirk (2017) (co-production with Syncopy Inc.) * Annabelle: Creation (2017) (with New Line Cinema, Atomic Monster Productions and The Safran Company) * It (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, KatzSmith Productions) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Vertigo Entertainment) * Geostorm (2017) (co-production with Electric Entertainment and Skydance Media) * Justice League (2017) (co-production with DC Films, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) (under Access Entertainment) * Mistaken Identity ''(2018) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Nelvana) * ''The 15:17 to Paris (2018) * Game Night (2018) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * Ready Player One (2018) (co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and De Line Pictures) ;Financed with Regency Enterprises * Aloha (2015) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, LStar Capital and Vinyl Films) * The Revenant (2015) (co-production with New Regency, Appian Way, Anonymous Content and M Productions) * Rules Don't Apply (2016) (co-production with New Regency, Worldview Entertainment and Shangri-La Entertainment) * Assassin's Creed (2016) (co-production with Ubisoft Motion Pictures, New Regency, DMC Films and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) ;Financed with Universal Pictures *''The Water Diviner'' (2015) (co-production with Entertainment One, Mister Smith Entertainment, Seven Network, Hopscotch Features and Fear of God Films) ;Financed with Sony Pictures Entertainment * Aloha (2015) (with Columbia Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises Lstar Capital and Vinyl Films) * Truth (2015) (with Sony Pictures Classics) (co-production with Echo Lake Entertainment, Blue Lake Media Fund, Mythology Entertainment and Dirty Films) * I Saw the Light (2016) (with Sony Pictures Classics) (co-production with Bron Studios and CW Media Finance) ;Financed with RKO Pictures * Barely Lethal (2015) ;Financed with A24 * The Magic Finger (TBA) (co-production with Offspring Entertainment) ;Financed as RatPac Documentary Films * Electric Boogaloo: The Wild, Untold Story of Cannon Films (2014) * Chuck Norris vs. Communism (2015) * Before the Flood (2016) * Bright Lights: Starring Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds (2016) Category:Companies Category:Production companies